1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications racks and in particular to a telecommunications rack cable support bracket for installation at the top of a telecommunications rack.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Telecommunications racks house equipment and cable and are generally used as distribution points for telecommunications cabling. Conventional top rack cable management systems typically have a ladder configuration and are distributed in a kit which comprises a number of parts for attachment to complete the entire ladder rack assembly. The ladder assembly is then mounted to the top of a telecommunications rack. One component, a cable runaway, is provided to support telecommunications cables as they travel along the top of the rack and are directed to an intended location on the rack. Angled wall brackets and additional brackets are used to mount the telecommunications management system to the top of the telecommunications rack.
Conventional top rack cable management systems typically extend beyond the dimensions of the rack itself, thus producing a management system which does not attach and sit solely along the top portion of the rack. The cable runway portion, is assembled to the telecommunications rack with the use of either mechanical fasteners or is self supported by the rest of the management system above the rack and it is common for a single ladder to have a length of about six (6) feet and the single ladder is designed to span the entire width of several telecommunications racks. Because of their size, the conventional telecommunications ladder assemblies are usually heavy and difficult to install on the racks. Generally, the ladders are placed on the racks with little or no consideration on where the rungs of the ladder are positioned in relation to the telecommunications rack and cable openings therein. Thus, a ladder rung may be positioned over vertical U-channels, which are common to telecommunications racks, and such obstruction by the ladder rung can block critical cable pathways to the rack. In addition, the ladder rungs are rectangular in cross section and provide minimal cable bend relief when the cable bundles are run over the ladder rungs. The conventional ladder top rack cable management system also does not provide cable bundle management devices for the anchoring of cable bundles which run along the ladder assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a top rack cable management system which can easily be attached to the top of a telecommunications rack without the use of fasteners and which is self locating along the top of the rack and does not block critical access to cable pathways.